Backstage one shots
by Brentinator
Summary: Open request on the show Backstage. May not be entirely accurate. Mostly centered on the Music Students. More details inside. Rated T. More characters then listed. More genres then listed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Get help.**

 **Suggested by: Me**

 **Focus: Miles after returning to school.**

"Don't stress. It's bad for your health." Austin told the black haired boy. "Wouldn't want your kidney to fail on you."

"How do you know about that?" Miles demanded, looking Austin straight in the eye.

"You'd be surprised what I know." Austin told him as he hit him right where he had his transplant just a few weeks ago, and while it had gotten better, it still hurt. A lot.

Miles grimaced just as Alya came in.

"What's going on?" She asked as Austin looked at her.

"Ask Mr. Possessive over here." He told her before leaving.

"You are jealous of Austin?" Alya demanded.

"No. I'm not jealous! I'm worried about you, Alya. I don't think you should hang out with him."

"He's making a music video."

"Then what was with the eyes, or the fact you looked him straight in the eyes, or that you were giggling?"

"I had to look at him so he could film!"

"Well, I'm not jealous!"

"Then why are we yelling!?"

"I don't know!"

Then Miles kissed Alya for a few seconds before breaking off.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I'll have to consult with Frog." She laughed as Miles grabbed the table, Alya's demeanor changing.

"Miles, are you ok?"

Miles now had his arm wrapped around his abdomen area and was breathing hard.

"Get some help."

Alya moved him over to the couch before running out of the room, getting Mr. Park.

"What happened?" He asked as he started looking at Miles, who was quietly groaning while still holding onto his stomach.

"I'm not sure. We were laughing when he stopped and told me to get help."

Park nodded as he continued to check Miles.

"It looks like something hit that area, but he'll be fine. Miles, what happened? Did someone hit you?"

Miles, now mostly recovered looked up at Park and Alya.

"I walked into one of the desks, but I'm fine." He told them as he stood up and held Alya's hand before they walked out of the classroom, both smiling.

 **Hey guys!**

 **My name is Susz, and I'm so excited to bring you this story.**

 **Sorry if it isn't accurate, but I've only seen episodes 1-6, plus clips due to my siblings. As for the medical stuff, I wanted to whump up Miles and I satisfied my needs.**

 **This is open request, and I will not incest or gay relationships. I also ship Miles x Alya and Jax x Bianca, so keep that in mind. This is also mostly centered on the Music Students (cough, Miles, cough) but if you guys want me to do other characters, let me know! I will also do shots set pre show, JSYK. And whump is fun, so preferably whumpy or friendship (or romance)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What's family?**

 **Suggested by: Guest.**

 **Focus: Kit after the letter is destroyed.**

 **Warning, may be OOC due to the fact I don't know much about Kit.**

"Scarlett? Can I talk to you?" Kit asked, walking over to her sister.

"Sure." She replied as they went into the DJ classroom where Jax was.

"Hey, I just found some really cool sound effects that go great with those beats you played earlier. Can I show you?"

"Sure, but just give me and Scarlett a minute."

Jax nodded as he left while the older sister sat down across from the brown haired DJ.

"What's up?"

"I know this seems like something you would ask, but ever since the letter got destroyed, I've been asking myself questions, and I need answers. What does family mean?"

"Well, do you want the dictionary definition or..." Scarlett asked, both of them chuckling before she pulled out her phone.

"You were serious." Kit smiled as Scarlett found it.

"Family. A group consisting of parents and children living together in a household."

"What does family mean to you?" She asked.

"Well, I've wanted to know my birth parents for awhile, don't get me wrong, but mom, dad and you are my family. Family doesn't always mean you are related by blood. It means love." Scarlett explained, before taking Kit's hands in hers. "Do you understand?"

Kit nodded as Scarlett stood up and saw that Jax was standing outside of the door.

"Now, get to work on your DJ thingy before Jax has a cow."

They both laughed as Scarlett opened the door and Jax almost fell on his face.

"I wasn't listening."

He then walked in and proceeded to show Kit the effects, but he knew what had really happened between the sisters, even though he decided then and there, that it would never leave that classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Untitled (temporarily)**

 **Suggested by: DiamondMind47 (my sister who doesn't have a account).**

 **Focus: Miles.**

Miles had woken up a few days after he had started going back to Keaton, dizzy and disoriented, but he was determined to go to school today, so he shook it off and went anyway. It had been the coldest, most rainy day he had seen in a long time as he came in to see Jax.

"Hey broseph." He smiled, but Miles was only able to smile back, immediately making Jax concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired." He told him before they went into the music classroom.

By lunch, he and Alya were working on the assignment when Miles started getting nauseous and his vision kept going double.

"Miles!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The assignment, remember?" She asked as Miles nodded before she realized how pale he was. "Miles, are you ok?"

"I don't know...I'm gonna go ask Park if I can go home early." He replied as he stood up, his knees shaking.

"Miles, are you sure you don't wanna go sit and Jax or I can go tell Park?"

"I can manage. I'll see you tomorrow." He told her as she hugged him gently before he walked out of the cafeteria.

When he got to the music room, he heard Jax protesting against something, but that was the least of his worries as his vision faded and he fell, landing on his stomach as he passed out. That did, however, rip open his stitches as blood started spilling on the floor.

Meanwhile, Jax was protesting against telling TMK a fake rumor about Park being Miles's uncle when he heard something fall outside of the classroom and he darted his attention to his bleeding friend on the floor as he ran over.

"Jax, what's wrong?" Park asked as he looked at Jax, who yelled.

"Call 911!"

Park immediately darted his attention to Miles, passed out with blood gushing out of his stomach before calling for help. Almost immediately after he hung up, the paramedics came and lifted Miles onto a stretcher as they left.

Park told Jax that they would talk later as Jax ran off to go find Alya, who was "talking" to Bianca, but was really about to start a argument as Jax he grabbed Alya's arm.

"Hey, worry about Miles now, fight later."

"What happened to Miles?" Bianca asked.

"He passed outside of the Music room and ripped opened his stitches. They rushed him to the hospital, but I wanted to ask you two of you noticed any weird behavior from Miles today."

"I only saw him in music earlier, and he seemed fine to me." Bianca told them.

"He spaced out a little during lunch while we were working on the project, then claimed he wasn't feeling well and was gonna ask to go home early." Alya realized.

"He said he was tired earlier, and that's it." Jax sighed before looking at Alya. "Why does he confess everything to you?"

"Cause I'm his girlfriend and-"

"Hey! You heard what he said! Worry about Miles now, fight later." Bianca yelled, making Alya and Jax shut up immediately before she continued. "Are we allowed to leave early or..."

"I doubt it. Diranni would have my head."

"That sounds a bit violent and over exaggerated, Jax." Alya said.

"It's true. We'll just have to wait till school's over." Jax explained.

After school was over, Jax, Alya and Bianca immediately went straight to the hospital as the receptionist asked.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Miles Lennox here?" Bianca asked.

"Room 205."

The trio nodded as they went into the elevator and onto the second floor just as Miles's mom came out.

"Hey." She smiled Alya looked at Miles before looking at his mom again.

"How is he?"

"They said he'll be fine. He took a nasty fall and ripped his stitches."

"I know, I witnessed it." Jax admitted just as they heard Miles groan.

"Mom? W-what's going on?"

"You ripped some stitches. Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well?"

"I thought I was fine till I almost threw up at lunch." He admitted.

"Hey, your alive, fine and good enough to get back on the horse." Jax smiled.

"Yeah, let me recover a little longer."

 **Sorry if the medical stuff isn't correct, my sister wanted me to whump Miles.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
